1. Field of the lnvention
This invention is generally concerned with devices for controlling the opening and closing of doors, and more particularly is concerned with an apparatus for opening and closing windows incorporated in a wall structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are many devices on the market for opening doors or windows, none of them are suitable for controlling the opening and closing of windows incorporated in a wall structure of a drive-in fast food restaurant.